Devil Bat Girl
by Elfelink
Summary: Qui n'a pas rêvé un jour de faire du foot us au coté de notre démon sexy ? vivi même nous les filles . Alors voilà comment que je vois la chose : Et si une jeune fille un peu spéciale entrait chez les Devils Bats pour jouer ?


**Alors ceci est ma première fanfiction alors faudra être gentilles avec moi XD.**

**Je suis très fan des nouvelles yaoi et de ce qui touche particulièrement à Hiruma, mais je me dit que quand même, y'en faudrait un peu pour nous les filles ^^ **

**Mon speech : Qui n'a pas rêvé faire du foot us au coté de notre démon sexy ? ( vivi même nous les filles). Alors voilà comment que je vois la chose : Et si une jeune fille un peu spéciale entrait chez les Devils Bats pour jouer ?**

**Alors mon perso d'Aya il ets un peu fumé, mais bon on s'en fiche, on est là pour se faire plaisir, alors hésitez pas à mettre votre nom à la place du sien hein ! C'est fait pour XD**

**Bon j'arrête de blablater ! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1 –Pologue

Il lui fallait ce type.

Elle en avait entendu parler souvent depuis son arrivée à l'école de Deimon, tout le monde en avait la trouille. Il avait une réputation effrayante, les garçons comme les filles n'osaient prononcer son nom, comme si ce dernier permettait de l'invoquer, et qu'il surgirait de nulle part tel un diable.

Tout ce folklore l'avait fait sourire au début et puis avait fini par l'intriguer.

Elle avait enfin pu mettre un visage sur cette terrible réputation.

Ca avait été le coup de foudre.

Ce garçon que tout le monde trouvait démoniaque, elle le trouvait particulièrement sexy. Il était plutôt beau et sûr de lui. Elle adorait ça.

Elle n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en foot américain mais ça allait changer.

Toutes ces années d'entrainement, quelques bases de kick boxing, qu'elle avait pratiqué afin de pouvoir se débrouiller seule, allait enfin lui servir.

Elle voulait faire du foot américain.

Plus précisément avec LUI.

***

Le grand match contre les Caméléons était enfin terminé, après avoir réduit en esclavage l'équipe d'Habashira, le démon pouvait enfin se concentrer sur le recrutement qui allait suivre.

Comme il l'espérait, beaucoup de monde se pressait devant le petit local des Devil Bats. Après avoir réveillé le fuckin'gros lard qui dormait à poings fermés sur la table, le quaterback finissait les derniers préparatifs pour recevoir les candidats.

Le défilé commença, se suivirent des personnes plus ou moins intéressées, certaines voulant juste un autographe, d'autres espérant profiter de l'élan du club (et de sa trésorerie accessoirement). Heureusement, au milieu de tout ce monde il y avait le fuckin'gros lard junior pour remonter le niveau ; lui au moins semblait prometteur et motivé !

Cela redonnait un peu le sourire à Hiruma qui commençait sérieusement à se lasser de tout ces lèches bottes et autres fans d'Eyeshield.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, le démon fit encore éclater une bulle avant de tourner sa tête vers cette dernière. Et devant lui avança avec un air déterminé, une drôle de petite brune, une métisse probablement au vu de ses pupilles grises, qui s'assit sur la chaise et se présenta devant la petite l'assemblée ébahie :

« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Aya, je suis en seconde année, et je voudrais faire partie des Devil Bats ! »

Le démon presque sortit de nulle part lui tendit aussitôt un carton :

« Bienvenue ! Tu es justement ce qu'il nous manquait ! » Dit-il sous les regards suspicieux de ses compagnons. La jeune fille, interloquée et un peu intimidée, jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur le carton… Qu'elle envoya aussitôt valdinguer d'un petit coup de la main.

« Est-ce que j'ai la tête d'une pompom girl ?! Je ne veux pas vous encourager ! Je veux JOUER ! »

Silence.

Que le rire caverneux du diable déchira sans retenue.

« La fuckin'girl veux jouer ?! HIHIHI ! Au moins ça a le mérite d'être drôle ! Hihihi»

Le démon se moquait clairement d'elle.

« Hiruma… Tu rigoles trop… » glissa Mamori à l'intéressé, avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille « Ecoute c'est vrai que ça a l'air passionnant, mais le foot américain est un sport dangereux… »

« Si les deux crevettes ici peuvent jouer, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas! » dit-elle en se tournant vers Monta et Sena qui avaient les yeux exorbités et des sueurs froides.

« Sena ne joue pas au foot, c'est juste le responsable de l'équipe » lança la jeune fille avant de le prendre par les épaules comme pour le protéger.

« Hum ?! Pourtant j'étais sure que… » Le visage soudain sérieux du démon stoppa net la jeune fille dans son élan… Elle sentit que c'était un terrain sur lequel il ne fallait pas aller.

« Peut importe… J'ai envie d'essayer, après tout rien n'interdit à une fille de jouer! J'ai lu toute la réglementation en vigueur…»

Le silence plombé suivant sa déclaration finit de la vexer, c'est le visage empourpré qu'elle sortit en pestant qu'elle n'en resterait pas là.

***

Hiruma se dit qu'ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe de peu… Au moins avait elle eu le reflexe de réagir à son regard appuyé… Malgré tout, même si cet intermède était amusant il lui fallait encore recevoir les derniers candidats et organiser sa petite épreuve de sélection finale. Ca allait être drôle…

***

Aya se leva tôt se matin là. Elle savait que l'épreuve de sélection des Devil Bats se tiendrait ce matin, ils avaient tous rendez vous devant l'école. Une fois sur place elle attendit patiemment avec les autres garçons, l'arrivée du quaterback de l'équipe, non sans subir quelques railleries évidement.

Elle s'en fichait éperdument, elle voulait plaire au démon et elle lui montrerait de quoi elle était capable.

Après avoir pris le métro avec les autres, elle découvrit avec la même stupeur que les autres candidats l'endroit de l'épreuve : la tour de Tokyo.

Ok… Il ne lésinait pas sur les moyens…

Elle rempli son sac de glaçon sous le regard étonné de la manager :

«Tu viens passer l'épreuve ?! » Dit-elle d'un air quelque peu gênée.

« Oui. Je vous avait bien dit que je voulait jouer.»

Le visage de Mamori étonné se radoucit.

« Dans ce cas je ne peux que te souhaiter bonne chance.»

Marrant. Cette fille avait l'air vraiment sincère…

« Merci.»

***

Me voilà donc en train de monter les escaliers interminables de la tour… Certains garçons se démotivaient déjà apparemment. Cette épreuve était plutôt efficace.

Mais trêve de plaisanterie, il fallait que je me concentre. Même entrainée ça restait une épreuve difficile. Je montais les escaliers sans regarder derrière et me concentrais uniquement sur la marche suivante. Ca m'aidait à ne pas voir tout ce qu'il restait encore à grimper. Le vent commençait à souffler fort, j'étais déjà assez haut apparemment, peut être à la moitié avec un peu de chance.

Soudain surgit presque devant moi, telle une gargouille, le chien le plus laid que j'ai jamais vu.

Il avait l'air de garder le palier conduisant à la suite du parcourt.

Un duel s'engagea entre la bête et moi. Cette chose ne m'empêcherait pas de faire ce que je voulais. Des secondes interminables s'écoulèrent tandis que nous nous fixions tout les deux. J'avais entendu parler de ça… Si on baissait le regard devant un chien c'est lui qui se considérait comme le maitre.

Hors de question… Cette chose ne sera pas une barrière entre moi et mon but.

Le chien semblait ne pas bouger… Heureusement il fini par céder, son attention étant reportée sur la poche droite de mon short. Il flairait probablement le reste de barre céréalière de ce matin.

« Gentil chien ! »

Je lui tendis un reste de la barre de céréale qui me restait, il finit de se désintéresser de moi.

***

Le démon ne perdit pas une miette de la scène à travers son écran. Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Ca promettait décidément d'être drôle.

***

Arrivée enfin à la moitié du parcours, j'entrais dans le bâtiment en me demandant si ce qui pouvait bien m'attendre. Je vis une lumière étrange sous la porte ainsi qu'une chaleur étrange.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se préparait mais mes glaçons et cette chaleur n'allaient pas s'entendre.

Sacré démon… Je lui réservais un chien de ma chienne.

La chaleur qui se dégageait était infernale ! Bien m'en a pris de prendre des précautions. D'autres candidats s'étaient fait avoir apparemment.

Après cela j'arrive enfin au sommet de cette fichue tour… La dernière porte… enfin.

Je l'ouvre et entre essouflée dans la pièce tant attendue sous le regard étonné du « fuckin'gros lard » et de l'objet de mes désirs, qui lui était plutôt amusé.

Je lui tendis le sac d'un air assuré.

« Il n'y a plus de glaçons » dit il d'un air blasé.

Je tendis lentement ma main libre jusqu'à ma bouche et en sortit un glaçon, le dernier, que j'avais gardé par précaution, en me disant à juste titre que le brasier sera plus chaud que l'intérieur de cette dernière.

Je jetais le reliquat de glaçon dans le seau d'eau sous l'œil étonné puis amusé du quaterback.

« Rien n'interdisait de sortir le glaçon de son sac …»

Je le scrutais dans l'attente pénible d'un verdict.

Il fini par rire, de ce rire qui lui collait si bien à la peau, et enchaina sur un :

« Non en effet ! La fuckin'girl est reçu ! »

Déclaration qu'il appuya d'une rafale de son arme.

J'avais réussi à entrer dans l'équipe. Une joie énorme m'envahie ! Je pourrais enfin passer plus de temps à ses cotés. C'était déjà un début.

Le dénommé Kurita me félicita en me tendant une coupe de glace … Finirent par entrer trois garçons, des frères apparemment, suivis d'un petit gros à l'air bourru.

L'épreuve touchait à sa fin, Hiruma décida que c'était terminé une fois la manager remontée.

Nous étions tous assez surpris de ne pas avoir plus de monde, Hiruma coupa court à notre étonnement en expliquant clairement que c'était ça l'épreuve justement : tester la détermination des candidats.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un garçon qui avait l'air épuisé s'effondra par terre, content d'être arrivé en haut [et je le comprenais !], mais hélas nous étions obligés de constater que le sac était rempli d'eau.

Tandis que tout le monde commençait à désespérer, je vis Hiruma faire une chose étonnante : Il prit discrètement un glaçon dans une coupe et le déposa presqu'à l'insu de tous,dans le seau et s'exclama le plus naturellement du monde :

« Ah ! Là il en reste un ! La fuckin' tête d'œuf…est reçue !!! »

Décidément ce garçon était extraordinaire.

* * *

**Voilà voilà pour mon début ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques ! La suite devrait être moins "diluée" et on va plus entrer dans l'essentiel niark niark ! **

**Laissez moi vos impressions ! **


End file.
